Twilight Princess?
by Elielephant
Summary: Sane is once again bored, and his new targets of interest: the gingers. So, join Kidd and Gabriella for an adventure as they save Princess Killer from the evil hands of Madeline. And, no, Princess is not a typo.
1. Chapter 1

So, like promised, I made this troll. :D

Those of you who are familiar with _Trafalgar Bros!_ then you all know that this is the somewhat second part of that series, except this has to do with Kidd, Killer and all those people from _His Heir_. Now, this is based after the game_ Twilight Princess_, but I had to change up things because let's face it, Mario and Zelda are like two different things and the plots are extremely different in complexity, so I had to change things up a bit. Okay, more like a lot, but that's not the point.

I hope you like this because it gives a little bit on Kidd's past which hasn't been revealed fully in _His Heir_ yet; there has been foreshadowing and all, but that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Zelda, but OCs are mine

* * *

Chapter 1

Sane was jumping around like the mad man he was, but believe it or not, this is how he waited patiently for something, that something being Bas who had to grudgingly finish fixing the TV. Though, the spirit had no idea how to fix the television and he had to do it by hand because Sane created the machine with his magic, so Bas's had no effect on it. That didn't rain on the magical being's parade though, he was just so excited that he got his new game to think about anything besides that, like the reason why the television broke because he accidently shoved his foot into the screen, which just made his son extremely irritated in the end because he had to fix it when it was Sane's fault. But Sane wasn't going to fix it. Why? Because Crazy Sane was a lazy bum, that's why.

"Are you done yet?" Sane asked giddily, leaning over the spirit's shoulder eagerly as he watched Bas looking over all the wires in the back of the television.

A vein bulged from Bas's forehead and he paused in his work briefly. "No," he answered tightly and then began working again as Sane's presences behind him disappeared for the time being.

A few minutes went by with a tiny, but annoying, _tick, tick, tick_, and then Sane leaned over Bas's shoulder once more, his chin tapping it eagerly. "Are you done _yet~?_" He repeated the question cheerfully.

"_No_," Bas repeated, feeling his nerves going out one by one with a _pop, pop, pop_ as the magical being continued to ask the same question for _two hours_; it was hard to concentrate on fixing the broken TV with Sane interrupting him non-stop.

Then there was silence and the atmosphere vaguely reminded Bas of a shark in the water ready to attack, and sadly, it was just like that. "_ARE YOU DONE YET?"_ Sane popped out of nowhere, screaming bloody murder into his ear.

"**NO!**" Bas shouted back, shooting up from his crouch in front of the television and when he stood up, he ended up kicking the television violently across the space of the vessel and used his magic so that the misty fog hanging around the ground turned into a brick wall to cushion the machine's fall non-too gently so that it shattered to iddy-little pieces around the room.

Sane stared at the brick wall then at the broken pieces and then at Bas, his jaw hung open in a deep frown to allow a wordless whine to pass by his drooping lips.

Bas scoffed, ignoring him easily and stormed back to his awaiting piano, but when he stopped at the bench and sat down, he heard Sane said:

"Looks like I'll have to make a new one."

Bas felt his brain explode with rage; that _bastard_.

* * *

Kidd tossed and turned in his sleep, feeling a sudden coldness that he couldn't seem to shake off, forcing his mind back to consciousness about his surroundings. He was half awake now, his hands fumbling through the thin sheets of his bed and he searched for the heat source always curled up at his side at night: his summoner mage.

She obviously wasn't there; he found that out the hard way when he rolled out of bed and went to the floor with a _thud_. He groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see his ceiling, but it looked…_different_, brighter with color and little wisps of something traveling a bout, like he was in some type of forest. He also didn't hear sounds of the ocean out his window nor did he feel the tumbling waves rocking his ship, but rather he heard the rustling of leaves and the scurrying of creatures running over sticks to snap them. He was too tired and cranky to care though, and he just pulled the blanket over his muscular form more, covering his bare chest from the somewhat chilly elements and tried to go back to sleep, not worrying about the fact that he was on the floor.

"_Kidd!_"

His eyes snapped open, but not because of his name being called, but by _who_ was calling it. He struggled with pulling the blankets away from his form, but they just seemed to get tangled even more around his legs, making a vein of frustration bulge from his forehead and he just violently ripped the blankets from his body so that he could make a quick get away. Then he jumped up, his feet stomping down onto the wooden floor and he stopped momentarily because the space started to shake, like he was above the ground. He then looked around the room, seeing a tiny bed with a quilt that he had fallen out of, book shelve nailed to the wall above a desk scattered with papers of maps and then there was a dresser that had small nick-knacks from other places in the world, at least that's what it looked like. "What the _fuck?_" This was _so_ **not** his quarter's back on his ship.

"_Kidd!_"

His name was called again by the familiar voice and he ignored the shoddy looking place he woke in and rushed out the door, almost falling over the railing of the tree house he was in, confirming his thoughts that he was above the ground.

"Ah, you're up now," the voice calling his name sighed in relief gruffly.

Kidd looked down in complete shock, his wide eyes staring at the man standing on the ground below him. It was _his father_.

He hadn't seen the man in years, and he looked the same the day he left the island to search for One Piece; the blistering muscular form that was tanned by the sun from working hours on the dock hulling out fish, the cropped short brown hair atop his head so that it wouldn't get in the way of his work, and Kidd even saw that he was graying now after years of hardship along with stress from a _certain_ someone rather than the fact that the were apart of a bloodline that _made_ infamous pirate captains. Though his father didn't become a pirate because of that _certain_ person that caused him tons of stress for years.

"You better come down," his father's warning drew Kidd away from the memories and he looked down to see a noticeable flash of nervousness in his father's amber eyes, one of the few traits he had gotten from his father along with his define nose. "_She_ wants you."

Kidd blinked, but then stiffened, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "I'm going back to bed." He grunted bluntly, turning on the heel of bare foot.

"_Kidd!_" His father said in the sharp tone, ordering him to come down or maybe because his father didn't want to be left alone to feel the wrath of…_her_.

Kidd flinched at the tone and he had half the right mind to just walk away, but he would rather feel the wrath of _her_ now than later because he disobeyed. So he turned back around on his heel, facing the railing and jumped over it easily, not even worrying about the ladder he could have gone down.

His father scoffed at him, rolling his eyes, but said nothing and turned away leading Kidd to where…_she_ was.

It was a short walk through a small patch of woods, filled with the sounds of nature he wasn't used to; he was always on the ocean or near it, so hearing crickets and the scurrying of deer near the path was a strange one, though…not as strange as seeing a sword strapped to his father's back. It was something the man didn't have before, but then something started to dawn on him.

Where the fuck was he?

He should be on his ship in the New World, not some little town in the middle of the woods with his father. Kidd looked around the village, seeing men plowing at patches of pumpkins, women chattering with others and small children throwing rocks at beehives, which Kidd noted was extremely stupid and he tried not hard to laugh when the kids successfully knocked the hive down and bees chased after them until they all fell into a small stream that went through the town. Though this place seemed mildly interesting, it didn't even look like his home, not one bit. So, where the fuck was his? He didn't have a damn idea.

"_For the love of God!_" A feminine voice shrieked, causing both Kidd and his father to flinch at the high pitched note; that was never a voice he wanted to hear no matter where he was. Sometimes he wished he could gag that mouth of _hers_, but he could never do that, so he always had to take what was given to him. "Put a fucking, god damn shirt on, you brutish moron! You'll burn like a fucking shitty tomato if you don't! _Idiot!_"

Then a light, fur jacket was thrown in his face violently, making Kidd grunt at the unexpected hit that hurt more than he thought it would; the thin fabric actually slapped his cheeks, making the skin sting with pain, and there was only one woman to do that: his…_mother_.

Kidd slowly removed the piece of clothing from his view, his eyes avoided looking at his mother so he looked down at the jacket to see it somewhat resembled his large maroon one, but this one was thinner and not as long. Then an angry exhale made him look away from the jacket, his eyes traveling downward until they met with the short woman that was his mother. She hadn't changed a bit: pale skin that would never change color no matter how much the sun beat down on it, wild curly bright red hair that framed her sharp emerald eyes that burned with rage on a daily basis, but there was something new; the baby bump coming off her stomach.

What the fuck, she got pregnant, _again?_ Good Lord, all hell must be out on his poor little sister, which left him wondering… "Where's Kibbles?" He questioned, his eyes scanning the area to see where she might be, she should be easy to point out: tall and red headed, but she was no where in sight.

"Kibbles?" His father glanced at him from the side, looking at him oddly. "Who's that?"

Kidd blinked at him, his father should now that was Kidd's nick name for his little sister, but maybe old age was finally affecting his memory or something; that did happen with old geezers. "You know, Kimberly?"

His father's face remained just confused, maybe even more baffled than before.

His mother scoffed irritably, rolling her emerald eyes, but then she focused her eyes on her husband. "All this sun if driving him fucking crazy, I swear," she huffed, turning her attention away from her husband and towards Kidd. "That's why you need to wear that god damn fucking shirt, you stupid little fuck!" She scowled, wagging her finger threateningly at him.

Kidd rolled his eyes at her; after years of having insults being blasted in his face because he and his mother never saw eye to eye; both literally and figuratively speaking, he had gotten used to it, but he knew that she wouldn't drop the subject until he did what the implied order was. So he just slipped on the jacket then turned back towards his mother with _an are-you-happy-now_ look.

His mother's face replied with _a big fat __**no**_.

Kidd stared at her blankly; if he looked emotionless then she would have nothing to pick at and move onto something else to pick at, thus changing the subject until she went away, hopefully somewhere far if he, and everyone else, was lucky.

And she moved on, continuing her speech to the next thing. "Did you remember what you need to do today?"

Kidd remained silent, his face blank as slate; if he made any sudden move his mother could _explode_. That was something to graphic for him to even describe in the narrative, yeah, it's _that_ bad.

His mother scoffed again. "Obviously not," but then she had a mini explosion, throwing her hands into the air with rage. "I can't take this bullshit anymore!" She screeched, then glared pointedly at her husband and jabbed a finger in Kidd's direction. "Deal with your mute son since he doesn't want to fucking speak or even look like some normal person with that stupid expression on his moronic face. I'm too hormonal and fat to stand anywhere near him," she huffed in annoyance, turning on the heel of her bare foot, making the long following pink, yellow poke-a-dotted dress flutter in the wind as she waddled away like a penguin, gripping her enlarged stomach as she made her way over to the door of the house she was standing in front of then slammed it shut with a _bang_.

"Err…" His father started, staring at the shaking house before him, but then shook his head and then turned towards Kidd with a somewhat sheepish smile. "Don't take much of what she says personally, Kidd. You know that," he said, placing a hand on Kidd's shoulder.

"I know," Kidd nodded, usually the insults his mother lashed out at him like a whip never broke his outer shell. It was something he got used to and knew his mother was just like this and she cared for him…in her own weird way.

"Well," his father continued, starting to explain what he needed to do that was so important. "You have a task from the Mayor about delivering the village's tribute to Hyrule Castle."

Kidd started at him blankly, where the hell was that? He never heard of that place before, and he knew for a fucking fact that there were no castles on his home island. There was no fucking room for that.

"I can't give you all the details on it, but go talk to him and I'm sure the Mayor can," his father told him, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction he shoulder go.

Kidd looked over the muscular shoulder of his father, but he saw it shift, turning away and Kidd stepped back to give the other man some room, watching him walk away into the house his mother stormed into only moments ago, shutting the door softly so not to cause the poor thing to fall from its hinges. Then Kidd sighed heavily, he had no idea where he was going, so he walked around a bit until he heard someone call him over.

It was an old woman with curling light green hair came running towards him, tugging a small girl with the same colored hair that was in two pigtails that stuck up high in the air. The woman then stopped, saying that her grandbaby's rabbit got out and needed to be found quickly before the wolves get to it. Kidd just stared at the woman, but something in his gut told him he had to help her, so he went out looking for a…bunny.

Talk about an ego crushing moment, but he moved on trying to find the rabbit, which was in the middle of a field fill with rampaging sheep that had giant _horns_, yeah, that wasn't pretty, but he noticed he could still use his devil fruit powers because he repelled the rams by the little metal bells around their necks. He would admit watching the animals fly through the air was pretty funny.

After the rabbit was returned, he then asked the older woman if she knew where the Mayor was, and she happily pointed him in the direction of a large house that had a porch with the man sitting on a rockery out front. It was the Mayor sitting there, and he was a big and fat all around, and Kidd was surprised the chair didn't break from under the man's heavy weight. Though that thought was pushed aside by the blinding glare from baldness of the Mayor's head when he stood up to greet Kidd, and it was also hard to focused on what the Mayor saying, but then he picked it up he said that his daughter and a few of the local boys had gone off to give Wire a bath.

The picture in Kidd's mind was not pretty, it was downright horrifying. He couldn't shake the scarring images no matter how hard he tried. Nothing seemed to do it as he walked along the village's paths with people milling a bout and then through the woods where a deer almost ran him over because a wolf was chasing it. He ignored the shrill screech of death in the background when he heard the sound of giggling and water, and he turned the corner around a boulder to reveal a watering hole that had a young woman with blonde hair washing the side of a horse, which vaguely looked like his commanding crew member.

"_Kaya!_" A boy shouted, stopping in his sprint through the shallow water to point in his direction. "Kidd's here! He must have come to pick up Wire so that he can head out!"

Kidd's scarring image fell flat now that he knew it was a horse they were talking about, but it was still…_disturbing_.

The girl, Kaya, looked up from washing the horse's side and she smiled sweetly at him, which disturbed Kidd even more; only Gabriella looked at him like that.

Kaya didn't seem put off by the baffled expression on his face and just continued on walking over to him, pulling the reins of the horse along with her. "Hello, Kidd," she greeted gently then started to scratch the side of her cheek bashfully. "I hope you don't mind us taking Wire," she said in an apologetic voice as she tapped one of the boy's shoulders that were standing next to her. "It was something that we wanted to do before you left and all."

Kidd just shrugged; he had no idea how to respond to her, _at all_. So he just took the horse's reins in hand, feeling another problem surface to the table of many. He didn't know how to ride one of these things; the last time he rode something like a horse was a hellhound and that didn't end pretty considering his crotch hurt like burning hell. And he didn't want these people he didn't know, but obviously seemed to know him and weren't scared of him, to see his utter failure, so he just started to walk away, taking the horse with him.

"Come back safely, and don't do anything reckless!" Kaya called from behind, waving goodbye to him with the boys jumping up and down in the shallow water.

Kidd turned around, looking at her in confusion and that emotion heightened when he saw the looked of terror on their faces. He knew it wasn't him since if it was, they would have been scared when they first saw him, so it had to be something from behind, but before he could even turn back around, his world went black, followed by the sounds of screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Guest: Well, I will say that I won't make Kidd giggle, I said this in my story His Heir that was where I draw the line on Kidd's OoC, but if you really want to see Kidd act weird you could always write your own little piece about Kidd getting high, or you can be the 200th review for His Heir and ask for a mini on that.

motherloosegoose: The Zelda series is the best ever and Killer and Princess Zelda just have some much in common! They are blonde, they are confused on their gender, and they know how to use weapons! Yes, the game is just so awesome.

praeses: Who Gabriella is will be announced in this chapter, but it should be obvious to people who have played the game.

Alpenwolf: Kidd's mom is the best, she's totally beastly.

Trafalgar Riley: Thank you for thinking it's epic. :)

I feel like this is a rather dull chapter, but hopefully the ending is funny, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCs.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kidd groaned, slowly getting up from the ground and he clutched his forehead, trying to ease the throbbing in his skull. It was like he got hit in the back of the head with a giant wooden club. Granted he hadn't been hit in the head with a club before, but there was that one time Killer accidently hit him in the back of the head with a bat while playing baseball when they were little back at home…but that was unimportant right now. What was important at the moment was the screaming of children, not because he had to go and save them, but because they were enhancing the pain in his mind. So he got up groggily, rubbing his pounding temples along the way and slurred: "Shuddup!"

But of course his demand wasn't heard as he went around the corner, seeing large goblins on boars carrying away the unconscious blonde and the struggling boys that were with her. Kidd in truth could care less, but the goblins had something of his, actually a few. One was that fact that they were dragging Wire with them, and the horse had the '_village tribute_' strapped to its back. So, Kidd had to go after them, but getting the motivation to move wasn't coming to him because of his pounding headache.

By the time his mind was actually clear, the boar riding goblins were already across a large, rickety wooden bridge, and Kidd noted that it looked like it ran over an endless pit of a valley, which was actually kind of nerve racking. Though he pushed it aside, trying to get what was his before they got to far because when he got his hands on them…oh they were in for it, that was a guaranteed bloody outcome in the near future, but when the got over the bridge, he saw something he was no expecting: a giant gate. It was ebony black with odd designs that were etched in the solid substance; there were thick gold lines and then thin small lines that were a light blue color.

Kidd blinked in confusion, but he pushed it aside; there was no other place the goblins could have gone, but there was no way he was going through_ that._

"Kidd~"

He blinked again, looking around in confusion, but then his eyes liked onto a man with a bed sheet of his head, waving his hands around as if he were some mystical being doing a spell. "What. The. Fuck." Was all Kidd could say as he stared blankly at the man obviously off his rocker with a few loose screws.

"Go through the gate~" The man continued, wiggling his pale fingers right in Kidd's face.

Kidd leaned back, narrowing his eyes at the long red finger nails almost touching his nose. "Why the hell should I?" He questioned slowly.

"Because you must if you want to leave this world~" The mystery man whispered in an annoying tone, but then he had the nerve to utter: "_Ooh~!_" Like he was a ghost, but before Kidd could punch him in the nose out of angry spite, the man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Kidd just blinked, staring at the spot, but then he shook his head and looked towards the gate, frowning deeply because he knew he was going to have to walk through it if he wanted answers. So he took a deep breath and stepped forward.

It felt like he was walking through a sheet of jello, which made him grimace in disgust; the only place jello should be is in a shot of vodka. When he slipped through the other side, he saw that the world looked grey with black masses all around, and it was like they were eating away at the very grass on the ground, taking away the light of the world. He stared at it all, but it didn't last long because his body started to flare with pain, his skin burning like it was on fire and it hurt so bad that he went to his knees. His fingers clawed at the dirt under his hand and he closed his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth together. He felt like his body was shifting, going from one form to another, and he just couldn't take it anymore, collapsing to the ground unconscious.

* * *

It was déjà vu for Kidd since once again, he was waking up in an unfamiliar place compared to his ship; this was the third time already in less that 24 hours, which was pretty shitty, by the way. He groggily got up on all fours, shaking his head wildly and panted, feeling rather out of breath and kinda thirsty now that he thought about it, but that was something he would worry about later. He tried to stand up, but he found that his legs wouldn't do so, making him stay on all fours no matter how hard he tried to get on his feet. Growling in confusion, he opening his eyes in confusion and he looked down, seeing furry paws where his hands should be.

He stared, his mind processing the images of the paws with sharp black claws that were the color of brilliant red. "_What…_" He voiced, but it didn't sound like himself, more like he was speaking through his mind and he started to screech bloody murder when it hit him. "_What the __**FUCK!**_" He turned into a _wolf!_ A god damn _wolf! _How did this happen? When did it happen? This was all too confusing and Kidd really didn't want to think about it so he did the only thing he could do: curse his fucking mouth off.

"What a nasty mouth you have," a familiar voice mused, making Kidd snap away from his ranting and whip his head up to see the image of his summoner mage floating in the air, but she looked…_different_.

Besides the fact that she was floating in the air, she was small; now she was short before, but now she was abnormally small, like toddler size with boobs. They weren't the big knockers she had when she was normal size, but Kidd would admit she still looked rather…pretty. She still had her long ginger hair, but it was pulled in a high ponytail that was peeking out from an odd looking stone helmet that covered half her face so that only one of her golden eyes were showing. Then her small body was wrapped in long pieces of white and black cloth with light blue markings, forming a dress like design.

Kidd whined, tilting his canine head to the side and his ears went up. As he inspected her, he realized that it was almost like the candy bar scenario: there was the normal enjoyable size and then there was the small fun size.

"Looks like you could use a bit of help, _cutie,_" She said, smirking sweetly at him as she sat on nothing and crossed one leg over the other.

A nerve snapped in Kidd, making his curious look twist into rage and his ears went back as he bared his teeth in a low snarl. He hated that '_c_' word, so he barked in response: "_No_," it might be Gabriella, but this '_fun size_' appearance wasn't all too great so far. Normal Gabriella didn't call him _that._

"Well, you aren't going to get all too far with the shackles and chains," She giggled cutely, making Kidd growl at her again for the childish, girlish behavior, and what was worse was she was right.

He lifted his forepaw that had the shackle attached to his leg, making the chains jingle in a mocking way that sounded like laughing. He needed help, but there was no way he was going to admit it to _fun size_ over here, but then all of a sudden, the chains clicked in half with a snap of gold light. Lifting his paw again, he shook it, watching the shackle move around the red fur of his leg and then he looked up at Gabriella, seeing her lips spreading into a smug smirk.

"I can help if you just let me," she cooed, her eyelids fluttering closed slightly so they were half opened with amusement.

Kidd just scoffed, rolling his eyes and tossed his head to tell her he didn't want her help, but then his eyes locked onto her when he saw that Gabriella's hair turned into a giant demonic looking claw that pointed down at a space by the bars. He looked down, his eyes falling onto a pile of debris and he walked over slowly, lowering his head and sniffed it lightly. Then he started to paw at the thick dirt, pushing it away to reveal a small hole, so then he started to dig and once it was big enough, he wiggled his way through until he was on the other side of the cell into freedom. He shook his body, allowing the thick fur to be free of pebbles, but then something heavy hit his back, making him grunt.

"That wasn't so bad," Gabriella chimed cheerfully, patting Kidd's side gently, which made him scowl at her darkly, but she easily ignored it and continued. "Now, I can help you get out of here, just let me lead the way,_ kay~?_"

Kidd growled lightly, but, barely, allowed Gabriella to take locks of fur on his back into her small hands and then guided him into the next cell where a pulley was hanging from the ceiling. She yanked on the fur, silently ordering him to jump up, and Kidd was reluctant to do so, but in the end he did when she tugged at the fur in his back again, making him jump up so his sharp canine teeth clung to the pulley, making it drop down with his weight, thus opening an entryway that revealed a tunnel.

Gabriella giggled girlishly, nudging him in the direction of the tunnel and Kidd went that way, but wish he hadn't because with his heightened senses, he could smell the dank stench of the sewers, but he also picked up on something else. It was a light orb of energy, just floating there by the wall and if he looked closer, he could see that the thing was shuttering out of fright. He wondered if it was him, but when he started to inspect the order of light more, walking around it curiously, he noticed that it was the spirit of a soldier.

He tried to interact with it, but it couldn't see him at all, like he was the ghost rather than the solider himself, and seemed that the solider was scared of something in the distance. Kidd really didn't care, but apparently Gabriella did because she guided him that was and that it when Kidd saw this black creature with glowing red eyes slip out of a sewage pipe right in front of him. He stepped back from the thing to give it room, but it didn't want room because it started coming at him. That's when an animal instinct came into play and Kidd went into the attack to defend himself, latching his teeth onto the creature's slimy hide and shook his head so he could feel the bone snap under the pressure of his jaw. Once it was dead, he let it go but when the black corpse touched the wet ground, it turned to ash.

Kidd just stared at the spot blankly, but then with a tug of the fur on his back, Gabriella reared him around back to the solider to see that the man was acting normally now, allowing Kidd to get the information on how to get out of the underground. Crawling around the sewers a bit, he followed what the solider's muttered about land marks and then he came to a path to a large room with stairs going up, so he went over to the stairway, but there was a large gap blocking his way.

He knew for a fact that there was no way he would be able to jump the thing, so he just stood there, looking around the area trying to find something and that's when the small weight on his back disappeared and he looked over to see Gabriella floating. across the gap easily.

"Here," she chirped happily, smirking brightly as she used her hair to point at a spot on the ground in front of her.

Kidd looked at her skeptically, tilting his canine head with a small whine of confusion; that wasn't going to help him, right? Well, there was only one way to find out, so Kidd targeted her, his eyes focusing on the spot and then he jumped across, easily landing on the other side.

Gabriella giggled, sitting on his back once more and then she patted his side and grabbed up the fur on his back to make him move forward. He continued up the steps, having to fight those pesky black creatures with red eyes long the way, though Kidd would admit it was a bit of a stress reliever to kill things, so he didn't mind it that much. Then at the top of the steps, he came to a door, which was locked. Gabriella got off him again and pointed to a pile of rubble against the wall so he could jump through a window, but Kidd found it easier just to ram the door, making the thin wood break under his pressure easily.

"What a brute," Mini Gabriella huffed, saddling her little bum right back onto Kidd's canine back, but then she patted his side and said: "Let's go now," and she grabbed up two bundles of fur in her hands and directed him over the rooftops.

As Kidd glanced around the area, he saw that he was prancing around on the rooftops of a castle and a tall one at that. One wrong move and he would be falling to his death, but it seemed that Gabriella knew what she was doing, leading him over the obstacles that were on the path until they got to the tallest part of the castle: a tower.

Gabriella clicked her heels against his sides, making him growl at the action and this time, he resisted against her, sitting down abruptly on the shingles rather than jumping up into the window. But then she had the nerve to scratch the back of his ear, and all his doggy instincts tingled, making him melt into a pile of mush and when she clicked her heels against his side again, he jumped up, climbing into the window. Then Gabriella guided him in the direction of the stairs by pulling at the fur in her hands and Kidd growled at the pulling of his hair and skin, but not to be embarrassed by turning into a little puppy again, he just did what she wanted and raced up the steps until they got to a cracked open door.

Sniffing it curiously, he smelt something familiar and then he dashed into the room when he realized who was on the other side: Killer.

Busting through the door, he ran over to the cloaked figure that had the same scent as his first mate, but then he halted when the person by the window turned around. Kidd just stared, blinking his red colored eyes at what he saw, but then his body started to tremble until he tipped over with laughter, though his laughter came out in barks, it was all the same because it got the same reaction from the person by the window.

"_Shut the fuck up, you fucking ginger!_" The blonde seethed, but it did not penetrate Kidd as he continued to howler away, rolling on the floor crazily. Who wouldn't though? It's not everyday he saw his friend wearing a frilly pink and purple _**dress **_like the pansy he was. "Fuck you, Kidd," Killer snarled, stomping over to kick the red wolf violently in stomach so Kidd went flying across the room. "Fuck you, you fucking ginger."

Kidd was too high on laughing to notice the pain, but when he did settle down, he looked up to see the confused face of the miniature version of Gabriella.

"You know Princess Killer?" She questioned, but that just caused Kidd to go into more hysterics because of the title, rolling on the floor as he continued to laugh. Gabriella just blinked and then turned to Killer. "You know him?"

"Sadly," Killer said dryly.

"Hmm," Gabriella hummed and then she clicked her tongue with a smirk. "Well, I guess that makes my job easier," then she turned to the still laughing hound and used her demonic claw that was also her hair and plunked Kidd up and then she turned towards the door with a wave. "See ya around!" And then they were gone, the sound of Kidd's laughter dying away in the distance.

Killer just blinked. "You know," he started to say aloud. "I should have probably asked what the hell was going on."

* * *

Yes, I know it's a crappy way to end the chapter, but oh well. The next chapter will be out soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally getting around to actually getting more of these chapters out. I want to get this story down before I go to college, so I'm on a short time line now.

Tigereye13: Thanks for the edits and all your questions will be answered.

praeses: Brodie is wondering what happened, and he recruited Nigel and Ameria to find it. :D

Alpenwolf: Yes, Gabriella rides Kidd like a horse when he is in wolf form.

MaskedAngel18: I'm glad that you like what I got so far. :)

motherloosegoose: Thanks for thinking that me description was good; looking at the walkthrough for the game isn't that great with details, escpecailly since I don't have a script to look at. D: Oh well~

So, sorry if there are any mistakes and if this doesn't follow Twilight Princes exactly. I had to change up a lot of things so it fits Kidd better and so that the chapters are super-dooper long.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCs.

* * *

After they got out of the palace and were on the rooftop once more, Kidd found it hard to stay up right. His feet moving forward like he had been drinking gallons of beer before he stepped out on the shingles; seeing Killer like that was just too funny and he couldn't stop snickering. He had always pinned his best friend to be girly because the blonde never cut his hair for like, twelve years. After his uncle tried to cut the blonde's hair one time…well, let's just say Killer swore he would never cut his hair again and he would just deal with Kidd calling him nasty-nick names: a.k.a, fucking blonde pansy. Though Kidd was the only one to get away with it, everyone else who tried ended up with a blade in their guts.

Then the thoughts of the past were popped when there was a light tug to his back and for just a moment, Kidd forgot Gabriella was on his back, and that he was a wolf now for that matter.

"So," Gabriella spoke up, getting up off his back and hovered in the air before him. "It seemed like you two actually know each other, but from where?" She questioned curiously.

"_We grew up together,_" Kidd answered, shaking his body briefly; a small drizzle was coming down and the water matting to his fur was starting to become heavy with weight, so he had to get it off.

"Really now?" Gabriella mumbled in amusement. "That's hard to believe..." but then she waved the topic aside and tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, that makes this easier for me to convince you to help me since you are friends with Princess Killer and all."

Kidd snickered at the comment; it still was funny to the word princess and the blonde's name in the same sentence without the words kidnap or rape somewhere thrown in the mix.

"Now," Gabriella continued, putting up the single finger that was at her chin in the air, giving her an authority like air about her, and it almost reminded Kidd of a teacher. "We'll need to get back to your little redneck village and get a few items, which will be a shield and sword, got that?" She asked.

Kidd tilted his head to the side, whining lightly in confusion. "_Why?_"

"Because the man in the skull mask told me so. He told me everything I needed to do for my mission," she explained, but before Kidd could even question why or who that was, she went on. "So, once we got those things, we need to go back into the Twilight Realm and I'll explain more then, okay?"

Kidd eyed her warily, but this was still his summoner, even if she was four times smaller than usual, but he would still trust her and he nodded.

That made her smile and then Gabriella moved closer to him, her tiny form right in his face and then she flicked his nose, causing him to wince and she giggled at his reation. "See you soon," was the last thing he heard before he passed out, the world going black.

* * *

Water surrounded him, making his breath heavy because of his devil fruit powers; he must have still had them because he always reacted this way in water when he was in way too long. Something then flicked his nose and he snapped awake, groggily getting up, his limps feeling weak, but when he tried to get back on his feet, he saw that he was still a wolf. God damn it.

"Ready to go?" Gabriella questioned, but when Kidd looked at her, her saw that her small form was nothing but a shadowy mass, her glowing gold eyes the only thing visible. She must have saw the confusion on his face because she then explained: "I can't let others see me, so I'm gonna hide in you shadow for a bit, kay~?" But before Kidd could even question her, she disappeared, slinking into his shadow and then there was silence.

For a moment, Kidd just stared down at his shadow, wondering what the hell was going on. He really needed to ask her what's going on soon, because he was doing a rather bad job at it. Well, once he got those stupid items then he will get more information, right? Gabriella said so herself, so it was time to go. But where was he, though then he looked up, he recognized that he was at the pond where he was knocked out a few hours ago. He knew how to get back to the village, but where would he get a sword and shield. Surely there would be something there, right? They couldn't be _that_ bunch of a group of hillbillies.

So he walked along the familiar path to the village, the night covering his wolf form, but when he got into the actual village, he saw lit torches shining in the night and there was a cluster of people there, a few that Kidd remembered; one being the older woman he helped and also the mayor, but the third person was a mystery. He seemed vaguely familiar though; tall, muscular, wild blue hair, and odd star tattoos on his forearms. The word Strawhat came to mind, but he didn't seem important like Luffy, Zoro or even Robin with the colorful past, so Kidd didn't pay much attention to him. Though he stayed put, knowing that information on where to get things he needed, so Kidd was careful on sneaking up on them, crawling along the ground on his stomach so they don't notice him and he listened to their conversation

"So what are we going to do about the children?" The woman asked worriedly. "We need to find the poor dears! Chimmey misses her friends!"

"I'm sure we can do something," the mayor replied, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortable. "You have a shield in you store, right, Frankie?" He asked.

"**Super!**" Frankie shouted, making the mayor and woman hush him for being so loud at night. "I mean, super!" He whispered happily. "Yes, I do," he answered, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to the building that was supposedly his store.

That's when Kidd tuned out the rest of the conversation and crawled back into the darkness then got up onto all fours, shaking his fur of dust. Then he hurried over to the building and pawed at the door to try and open it, but he found that the door was locked up tight. Now, this was the time that Gabriella came out of his shadow, her form still a shadowy mass, but she ignored his staring and went on telling him a way to get in the building through a window on the second floor. It was a elaborate plan, filled with jumping up on rocks and even a god damn waterwheel. Yeah, Kidd was just too lazy to do that and he just rammed the door with his body instead.

That caused the small group of villagers to turn their attention towards him, gasping in fright when the saw his wolfish form standing in the broken doorway, his crimson colored fur glowing in the dim light, making it look like he was covered in blood. That could have been the main reason that they all fled the scene, to get away from Kidd's intimidating wolf form or because he was fresh from the kill. The reason why was not to worry about because once the people were gone, Kidd went into the store and looked around a bit until he spotted the shield hanging on the wall. Since he had a lack of hands, and height, he had to improvise and rammed the wall.

He was seeing stars after that, swaying back and forth violently, but when wooden shield rattled to the ground, it snapped it away from his trance and that's when Gabriella came out again.

"Nice," She compliment, picking up the shield by using her strange magic hair that turned into a demon claw and then she strapped the shield to his back. "Now you only need to get a sword," she chirped happily, but then her cheery mood was stopped when they heard shouting from outside. "Oh no, it's the fuzz! Let's get out of here!" She whispered harshly and disappeared into his shadow quickly.

Then Kidd dashed out of the store, going around the back to hide from the group that had brought another member with them: his father. He was leading the way, holding his sword in hand easily, looking ready to kill. That's was a disturbing feeling; having his father looking ready to kill him. He was used to his mother feeling that way, but she was still his mother and would never act upon it...right? Well, he didn't know for certain about his mother, but he did know his father wouldn't, so the thought was discomforting.

Then another shout snapped Kidd from his inner thoughts and he noticed that the group was getting closer, so he decided that it was time to leave and he rushed to the other side of the village, but that only turned led him to his parents' house. He didn't know if it was a bad idea yet, but when he saw the gleaming of a blade on the wall from the open door, he knew he needed to go in, but there was a problem: his mother.

She was sleeping soundly on the bed and if he made any sudden movements than she would skin his furry hide in a heartbeat, so he had to be extremely careful, or else he would be oh-so dead. His paws padded against the creaky wooden boards, making his mother stir in the bed, which made Kidd move slower, but he couldn't move slower because his father was after his tail too. After what seemed like entirety, he finally got the sword and took it between his teeth and then he booked it, hearing his mother's battle cry of a scream in the distance as he rushed through the woods to safety, never looking back.

Dropping the sword between his teeth, he let his tongue roll out as he flopped to the ground on his stomach when he was in the safety of the forest.

"_Awe~_," Gabriella cooed, finally coming out of out his shadow fully and she began to scratch his ears lovingly, and he moaned happily at the feeling, but then he saw what he did and he snapped at her, growling bitterly. "Poor baby's tired," She pouted, ignoring his rage and just wrapped tiny arms around his thick neck in comfort, but then a mischievous chuckle fluttered past her lips and she gripped the hair at his neck and pulled, making him yelp in pain. "Time to get up," she demanded, and grudgingly Kidd did so; it seemed that his hair made him a bit more…sensitive… Oh, crap, this wasn't going to be good, was it?

Going back into the 'Twilight Realm', as Gabriella called it, wasn't all too fun, but it needed to be done if he wanted to get out of this stupid mess, which reminded him he needed to ask her what the hell was going on, but it had to wait. There were enemies that he needed to defeat and he didn't have an idea of how to; they were fucking immortal for pity's sake, it was so god dam annoying.

The creatures were midnight black, walking around on stubby legs and using their long arms as leverage; they were an interesting looking bunch, but Kidd didn't care all to much. He just wanted them dead, but no matter how many times he defeated them, if he left one alone and alive, it would scream like a banshee, causing his heightened sense to freak out like a crazy mother fucker and then all that he killed would come back to life. Kidd was starting to get extremely pissed off by now, but then Gabriella finally found the heart to help rather than sit there helplessly on his back. She used her dark arts, trapping all the shadowy enemies at the same time then he acted on an instinct, jumping all the beasts quickly one after another; it was so fast that it was like he attacked them all at once. Then the creatures were reduced to nothing but ashes, withering away in the wind.

Once they were gone, Kidd went on his way, running down the path until he reached another pond, the water tinted a hazy pale peach because of the Twilight all around them. He sniffed around a bit, stepping gently into the shallow water, and then his senses picked up on something and he stalked further into the small body of water, looking around warily and then when he least expected it, there was an explosion of light, making the water go up in a wave, drenching him and Gabriella instantly.

"_Ha, ha, ha!_" A voice laughed happily, but he was too blinded by the light to see what it was clearly, yet he would admit the voice sounded familiar, like he heard it once before. "_Welcome to my grotto!_"

Kidd shook his head wildly, blinking his eyes to get used to the blinding lighting, but when he looked up with clear vision at who spoke, his jaw dropped. He was shocked to see the infamous Shanks standing before him, the Pirate Emperor's form a mass of glowing white light; no wondered the voice sounded familiar, he heard it back at Shabondy on the big screen of the war.

"_So, I'm guessing you are here to help me, right?_" Shanks questioned, placing his hands on his hips then looked around. "_As you can see I'm having a bit of trouble here in this haze of Twilight._"

"I can see...and yes we are here to help to the best of our ability," Gabriella answered with a smirk, patting Kidd's head lovingly on the head. "He may not look like much, but he's gonna be the hero of this little game."

"_Game?_" Shanks and Kidd questioned in unison.

Gabriella just shrugged. "It's what the man in the skull mask told me."

Shanks looked at Gabriella oddly, cocking his head to the side, but then he shook it, bringing back the important conversation topic. "_Why would someone like you of the Twilight want to help me, a spirit of the Light?_"

"I have my reasons," Gabriella yawned lazily, tapping a hand to her mouth and she leaned forward, resting an elbow on Kidd's head. "So, just tell us what we need and then we'll be on our way, _kay~?_"

"_Hmm_," Shanks scoffed, sounding slightly offended and he crossed his arms over his chest. "_You may be a little cutie, but your manners aren't all too great, and I would think that someone like you would at least have some proper bones in her system._"

"Just get on with the program," Gabriella snarled, her voice sounding tight with rage from what the light spirit said, which made Kidd look up at her oddly, but he didn't question about it because Shanks went on.

"_Well, I need you to collect something called Tears, they are orbs of light that will bright this part of the world out of Twilight. But you will need to put them in this vessel,_" he said, holding up a hand and a grape vine like holder appeared in his hand. "_Though, it might be hard to find them since they are in the form of a bug, but I'm sure with your canine instincts, you should be able to find them._"

"I see," Gabriella said, using her demon hand of hair to snatch up the vessel and then she roughly grabbed two hand fulls of hair in her fists. "Let's go, Kidd," she grumbled, and kicked her heels to his side, rearing him around and then they dashed off into the woods.

* * *

Finding all those stupid bugs was a fucking pain in Kidd's ass. He couldn't see the stupid things, he had to sniff them out, dig through the mud and dirt, rammed into very hard objects, oh, and of course let's not forget the swamp with poisonous gas that hung close to the waters. If he even got close to the sickening purple water then he was going to be as dead as a doorknob, he knew this because some weird ass shadow bats came flying at him and when he whacked them away with a paw, they fluttered close to the swamp trying to regain their flight, but then they shuttered violently and fell into the water's surface with a _plop_, never coming back up again.

Once they finally found the last of the Light Tears, then Gabriella made him go back to the grotto where Shanks was, but the Light Spirit never came out, but instead the Tears left the vessel, swarming around him like fireflies. The orbs zoomed passed his head, making him inch away from the spectacle; even Gabriella didn't like it, whimpering as she buried her head into the thick fur of his neck to avoid getting whack upside the head as the orbs zipped around. Then the orbs stopped abruptly, shuttering with power and getting larger and larger by the second.

"_Oh fuck…_" Kidd mumbled, his head getting lower as he went back further, but then his rear backed into a rock making him feel trapped. "_This can not be good…_" and no it wasn't good at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Alpenwolf: Since Sane hasn't offically met Kidd in His Heir, I decided to compromise with him being constantly brought up by Gabriella and he pops up with a bedsheet over his head ever now and then. The hiding in the shadows isn't a foreshadowing (I think?), it's just what happens in the game, if you have played. Kidd can be sneaky, when he really wants to be, though the silent part I would have to agree would be harder. And I think Kidd was in the New World when Shanks was at Marineford, but who really cares, One Piece is more about Luffy than anyone, you know?

praeses: Will Kidd get scarred? Well, I think that a lot of things will scar Kidd during this journey; maybe even this chapter could be considered scarring. :D And an update on Nigel and Ameria: they are currently sneaking around Sal's kitchen since they know that Sane had something to do with this, but time is ticking and if Sal finds them...oh, they're gonna be in _**a lot**_ of trouble. Wish them luck.

Tigereye13: The wolf thing is something that happens in the game, but I will explain why it happens to the best of my ablitiy considering I haven't played the game in years. Law would totally taunt Kidd to death, but then again...Kidd could also taunt Law about Justice? Gabriella is part of the game world, so she knows what's going on, but Sane is just moving the plot along because he's lazy like that. And I'm going to a branch campus for Pennstate, which one will remain a secret for privacy reasons (I've been paraniod because of watching Criminal Minds and all CSIs for the summer...so yeah). And I will need some hard core time management, but I plan on only working on Bones and His Heir once school starts.

Son of Whitebeard: No, this story will not connect with Prodigy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs.

* * *

Kidd hoped that waking up in shallow water wasn't going to be a repearing factor while he was here, because he really did not like it one bit. It got on his fucking last nerve to the point where he wanted to strangle the first thing he saw, but that first thing so happened to be Gabriella.

She was sitting on his bare chest, which actually made him pause for a moment, forgetting that he was sitting in water because he was finally back to normal. It was about fucking time, too. Then his mind wandered back to the fact that Gabriella was still her tiny self, sitting on his chest and her fingers rippled down his muscles. "Nice abs," she complimented, smirking lightly. "I was afraid that crazy guy in the skull mask was going to make me pair up with some random guy, but you're pretty cute," she giggled and tapped his nose. "So you'll do nicely."

Kidd growled at her baring his teeth. "Don't call me _cute,_" he spat out the word like it was venomous to his health and he pushed her away, but that didn't do much since she could fly. He just scoffed at her hovering around him with a smirk, but then something else she said stood out to him. "Wait, who was the crazy guy in a skull mask, again?"

"No one important," Gabriella waved it aside with her small hand, but then she paused. "I think...oh, whatever," she sighed, placing her hands on her hips, looking up at the sun peeking through the leaves of the tree tops. "Your world looked so much prettier in Twilight," then she sighed again. "But oh well, it can't be helped, so come on Kiddo, we have a job to do."

"It's Kidd, not Kidddo," He grumbled, but she just waved it aside. "So we have a job, huh? Oh yeah," He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and refused to move. "And what would that be?"

"Helping me to help you," She mused, tapping his nose sweetly.

"That's all you're gonna tell me?" He questioned, eyeing her cautiously. "I'm gonna need a bit more than that before you get me to help you with anything."

Gabriella clasped her hands behind her back and her lips curled up into a devious smirk. "Okay," she mused, leaning forward and gave his cheek a small peck. "And there's more where that came from."

Kidd's eyes opened wide, his hand rubbing the spot where she kissed him; true he liked her kisses, but it was strange when she was so…small. "You're trying to make me look like a pedophile," he grumbled bitterly.

"When I'm in my true form it will be better," She answered swiftly, turning around and started to float away from the grotto and deeper into the woods.

"So you're sayin' that this isn't the real you?" Kidd asked, staring at her with large eyes.

Gabriella looked over her shoulder with a small smile that sweetly said: _You'll find out if you come along,_ so Kidd did so; he was going to get something good out of this if he could.

* * *

He didn't have much that could help him since he was on longer a wolf, he didn't have the senses anymore; the biggest one being seeing in the dark. It was pitch black in the caves they entered and he had nothing to light the way, but then he found out that if he pulled Gabriella's hair, it would glow gold, lighting his path. Granted, Gabriella did not like this method of moving through the dark, but if she wanted his help, then she needed to help him, which meant lighting his way through the dark, literally. Once they got out of the caves, Gabriella decided to return the favor and pulled his hair to see if it glowed and it so did _not_ make it glow. So, she decided to drag him along the path, her tiny form so much stronger than he thought it would be, but then she suddenly stopped when something moved quickly in front of her, making her yelp in fright.

"What was that?" She questioned, letting go of his hair and then whipped around behind him, sneaking into the space between the shield and his back.

"Don't know," Kidd shrugged and he started forward to investigate, but then another pull to his hair made him stop.

"Don't go in there empty handed," She hissed in his ear. "Use the sword!"

Kidd stared at her like she was crazy, but then he remembered that he indeed had a sword strapped to his back, there was a problem though; he didn't know how to use one. But he didn't want to have his hair yanked on again, so he did as he was told, reaching over his shoulder and pulled out the sword awkwardly from behind him. It was a strange feeling; holding a long sword in his grip, not using his dagger. He liked the dagger because it made his kills up close and personal, allowing him to see the fear clearly in his victim's eyes. The sword would have to do, so he held it firmly in his hand and started to walk towards the sound in the bushes, feeling Gabriella's tiny nails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

The rustling of moving leafs were all around him, giving him a mild head ache because first he thought the thing was behind him, then to his right, left, front and then he finally roared in frustration, which caused everything to go silent. A small gulp close to his ear signaled to him that Gabriella was getting concerned with the situation, the forest seeming to grow darker by the minute.

Then a shriek pierced the sound barrier, the twigs above him broke and before his eyes could focus what was falling down on him, the object crashed into his head, clinging to him violently.

Kidd snarled with rage and he dropped the sword, his hands clawing into the object's furry form and he tried to rip it away, but it held firm. This went on for far too long in Kidd's opinion, but then finally, he was able to get the thing away from his face and he held it away at arms length. He was scowling at it with dangerously narrow eyes that could kill, but then his eyes opened wide at what he saw: a monkey, but it was what the monkey was wearing atop its furry head.

"…Strawhat…" Kidd said slowly, and the monkey smiled widely like the little moron himself. Kidd's hairless brows furrowed together in complete annoyance at the sight. "Oh, you have to be fuckin' kiddin' me," he said dryly. "This seriously can't be happening."

Gabriella had ducked further down behind his back and the shield, but then she slowly came back up so see the monkey. "You know him…?" She questioned curiously.

"Sadly," Kidd grumbled and promptly dropped his load on the ground, not caring that Luffy the Monkey crashed to the forest floor with a thump. Kidd just scoffed, ignoring the cry and just picked up his sword and place it back in his sheath then went on moving, but it wasn't the last time he saw of Monkey D. Luffy, it never was.

He followed Kidd like a duckling through the woods, and what made it worse was the fact that Luffy wouldn't stop throwing acorns as his shield, the constant tapping driving Kidd up the wall, but the worst thing ever was when Luffy started throwing rocks at his shoulder. And apparently Luffy had trouble with aiming his rocks and a few, not just one, but _a few_ ended up leaving welts on the back of his neck, head, anywhere with skin.

So Kidd did the obvious thing; he exploded. "_What do you want!_" He screamed, whipping around to face the hairy fiend.

Luffy just smiled and laughed, jumping up and clung to Kidd's head once more.

"_Hey, hey, **hey!**_" Kidd shouted, his vision being obscured by two hairy legs and no matter how hard he tried to remove the damn monkey from his head, Luffy wouldn't budge.

He just pulled at Kidd's hair, like a horse and reins, trying to guide him in a certain direction and they must have gotten there because Luffy jumped off him, hopping in front of an entrance veiled by vines.

Kidd didn't give Luffy the time to point down at the depths of the entrance and he charged. "_You little bastard!_" He shouted, rushing the monkey with full intentions of killing the thing.

Luffy shrieked in fright, his eyes popping out of their sockets and he dashed into the forest temple to escape murder. That didn't stop Kidd though, nothing stopped him, not even Gabriella pulling on his hair to did anything; then the thought of why she didn't help him get rid of the Monkey in the first place came to mind, but that thought was easily tossed aside when he saw that Luffy stopped. The monkey halted in front of a tree, trying to climb up it, but Kidd got to him before he could get out of reach.

"_I'm gonna kill you,_" Kidd barked, gripping the monkey's tiny neck and started to strangle the beast, but before he could kill Luffy, Gabriella stopped him.

A violent jerk on his hair backwards made him drop the monkey to the ground. "_Ow, ow, **OUCH!**_" He roared, whipping around to Gabriella. "_What the fuck is your fuckin' problem!_"

"Look!" Gabriella barked, pointing high above him.

Kidd scowled at her darkly, but then he did look up and he saw that there was another monkey, luckily this one was in a cage…though, this monkey also had a hat and it looked vaguely familiar… Then it hit him. "That's Fire Fist Ace's hat! Holy fuckin' shit, what the hell is wrong with this place!"

Gabriella just stared at Kidd having a mini meltdown then she sighed, shaking her hand and she floated up higher to the cage nestled in the tree tops and used her demon hand to pry open the cage.

Monkey Ace smiled at her and jumped down, landing firmly on Kidd's shoulder, making the red head roar at him like a mad man. Ace just blinked at him, unaffected by the deadly look in Kidd's eyes and just pointed towards a tunnel.

"No," Kidd bluntly said. "I'm gonna go home. I'd rather deal with my pregnant, bitchy mother than be there, which is sayin' something," and then he turned on the heel of his foot, but he didn't get all too far. "_Ow!_"

Gabriella ignored his shout of pain and just continued to drag him by his ear in the direction that Ace wanted him to go. "Come on, let's go alright? We have to get movin', already?"

Kidd just grumbled curses under his breath and swatted Gabriella's tiny hand from his ear and followed after her grudgingly with not one, but now two monkeys on his shoulder since Luffy had jumped up onto his other one. It was official: Kidd was not a happy camper and it just got worse when they stopped at a windy valley.

He looked over the edge, but saw nothing. _Great_, and endless pit as well,_ so charming._

Then Ace and Luffy jumped from his shoulders, and jumped onto ropes that Kidd failed to notice; it seemed that there was a bridge there at one time, but the wind must have knocked it off. The two monkey's easily jumped onto the ropes, hanging from their feet and held out their hands, ushering him to jump.

"Oh, _hell_, no," Kidd shook his head, looking at the rising situation with wariness. "There is no fuckin' way!"

"Kidd, you need to," Gabriella countered.

"No!"

"Kidd—"

"_NO!_"

Gabriella didn't bother with arguing anymore and just pushed him.

"_Fuck!_" Kidd screamed as he tumbled over the edge, but instead of falling to his doom, Ace caught his hands, holding him up then the monkey started to swing him back and forth, like he wanted Kidd to jump to Luffy.

"_Jump, Kidd!_" Gabriella shouted from behind him.

"_Hell no!_" Was his response.

"_Just do it!_"

"_You do it, woman!_"

"_Gladly because I know I can do it better than you!_"

"_Oh hell no, you did not just say that!_"

"_Oh hell yea, I think I did just say that!_"

"_Well, fuck you!_" And Kidd proved her wrong by jumping, letting go of Ace's hands at the right time and grabbed Luffy's, then a few swings back and forth, he jumped again landing on the other side.

"Wasn't so hard, now was it," Gabriella scoffed, hovering passed him and to the door on the other side.

Kidd just scoffed, ignoring her and continued walking after her, but then he noticed that it started to get dark again. So he called out for Gabriella and stupidly she made the mistake of floating over to him, because when he got a hold of her, he pulled her hair, making it glow. Now that he had light, he was able to walk easily through the tunnel, especially since Luffy and Ace were gone. Where they went, Kidd had no idea, but he was glad they were gone, mostly Luffy though; the annoying monkey.

Then he was stopped when he heard a roar and then the ground shook, making the walls crumble and pebbles fell onto his form. Shaking the tiny rocks off, he looked up the dim light shadowing the monster, but Kidd saw the movement of tentacles, though the thing he saw clearly was a single glowing red eyes.

"Kidd!" Gabriella shouted. "Do something!"

And Kidd did something, doing the first thing that came to his mind and took out his sword and threw it as his target: the eye. But he knew that he needed more power, more control for his attack, so he held out a hand and screamed: "_Repel!_" And the sword instantly straightened its course and went flying right into the eye, killing the monster, though Kidd barely saw the death, which was very unsatisfying.

"There it is!" Gabriella shouted in glee, rushing over to the fragment of stone floating before them like a delicate piece of fine art. And when Kidd got a closer look, the stone fragment looked like a part of the chipped mask Gabriella had, but before he could even question about the connivance, she grabbed a lock of his red hair, saying: "Let's go!" And they disappeared in an orb of glow light.


End file.
